sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halaa Battle
The post --''Khalis, (Wold PvP event 4/6 7:00 ST) Flying gingerly into Halaa, Khalis floats down to the quartermaster to do some business. At first blush, everything looks normal in the regularly peaceful centerpiece of the picturesque landscape of Negrand. Flashing a polite smile at the quartermaster, he notices an uneasiness in the normally jovial Dranai. "Are you alright Davian? You look like you could use a vacation". Peering over Khalis' shoulder at the guard, the quartermaster gives a subtle nod towards the back of the building. As the quartermaster quietly shuffles behind the building, Khalis sneaks a peek at the guard who's stoic stare tells no tales. Following around the corner, Khalis spots a visibly shaken Dranai checking over his shoulder. "I'm telling you this because I know you and the people you run with have a reputation for protecting Alliance assets." "What is it man, what's the problem?" Khalis asks. "Rumors mostly, but I'm hearing them a lot. I've heard that the Horde is planning an offensive on Halaa." Khalis smiles as he rolls his eyes. "The Horde in Halaa? Seriously man, that's what you are worried about? I was right, you do need a vacation friend. We've never had any problem fending off those pesky bands of silly raiders. You know this, you've been..." "Not this time." Davian interrupts. "I hear this one is big, and I mean big. I overheard a troll talking about how you people in the Alliance act like Halaa is your birthright, and how if the full force of the horde were brought down, then they would take Halaa, and never let the Alliance take it back. It sounded like they were planing for a war." "A war you say? Why haven't the guards said anything about this?" Khalis asks. "I tried to warn them, and begged them to call for reinforcements, but they say they can handle what ever comes here, and that they don't want me to panic the Halaani people with my so called doom saying, and to shut up about it before they shut me up. I was talking to Cendrii that sells drinks over there, and he agrees with me, and he says he has proof. Listen, I have to get back before the guards get suspicious and start hassling me again." "I'll check it out friend, and don't worry, we'll take care of you. Those pants you managed to get for me have served me well. I won't forget you." Khalis says as shakes the hand of the nervous Dranai."Be well friend" Walking up to Cendarii, he senses the same uneasiness that he did in the Davian. "Quartermaster Vaclav sent me to ask about some sort of proof" "Perhaps you'd like a bit of Halaani Whiskey sir" he says in a strange voice. "I said Davian sent me about..." "Halaani Whiskey is what you want human." Cendrii chirps. "Halanni Whiskey sounds good." Khalis says with an impatient roll of the eyes. "Good day sir" the vendor mumbles as he turns toward his next customer. Stepping away from the abrupt encounter, Khalis inspects the small flask that he just purchased. As his finger slid across the bottom of the flask, a small torn parchment floats to the ground. Bending down he sees what appears to be gibberish scribbled on it. The markings look a bit like the symbols that his Dranai friends use, but not quite. Inspecting the back side he sees writing that he does recognize. "Friday, 19:00 hours of this realm, the Horde shall once and for all strike down the Alliance dominance of Halaa, and claim it as a Horde asset from that point forward." Just then, as he was reading, the note was snatched from his hands. Looking up at the guard with the parchment crumpled in his hand, Khalis barks "Hey pal, what's your problem. Don't you know better than to anger a Pyromancer?" "This is not your concern." the stoic guard commands. "We have everything under control. A hoax like this only incites panic. This is nothing to worry about, it's Halaani business. Move along human". "If I didn't like doing business here, I'd take you down myself for your sheer arrogance. I'll be back for you." the angry Mage growls as he mounts his gryphon. "Surely," he thought "The Horde can't put together a serious threat to an Alliance outpost. Maybe we should be ready nonetheless. If the Horde thinks that they can push the Alliance around, and hide behind the Durotar truce, they are in for a rude awakening." OOC Notes OOC) All able bodied Horde and Alliance (64+) are welcomed to this World PvP event. I'd like to see two 40 strong raids battling it out over the Halaa objective. The fight will start on Friday, April 6th at 7:00PM server time, and I need a Horde Raid leader to put together the horde side Raid party. Alliance can contact me starting at 6:30 for an invite to the raid party. (First 40 to show up get in). If there are more than 40 per side, someone can start a second raid. Be in your faction's town (Telar or Garadar) repaired, and will any consumables needed, and ready to fight by 6:45. Which ever side has control of Halaa will give the opposing side a 5 minute head start to capture bomb posts. From that point on, flagged is fair game. Sentinels PvP Honor rules apply to this fight. /pvp flag before the fight, and stay flagged until you are completely done fighting. Living players are expected to clear the area around their comrades' corpses of opponents so that they can rez. (Corpse camping is fair game within reason). If you are flagged, you are fair game without regard to level, so no QQing about ganking. We'll battle as long as the participants want to. Expect about 1 or 2 hours of fighting. As long as everyone are good sports, and fight hard, this should be a fun night of PvP action, and we should all earn a metric buttload of battle tokens, and with little or no repair bills (PvP FTW). The Sentinels vent will be stress tested by this I think. I'll talk to Xenu about making room for everyone. We can work out a way for everyone on both sides to turn in tokens after the fighting is done on Vent. If this event goes well, we'll have to do it more often. Hope to see a lot of you out there. Category:Past_Events